1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices and electrophoretic devices have been widely used, for example, as displays of mobile phones, display parts of watch faces, and light bulbs of projectors. Generally, an electro-optical device is composed of a pair of substrates made of glass or the like and an electro-optical material layer interposed between the substrates. An electro-optical device used as a face of an analog watch has a through hole in a display region with a hand spindle installed therein.
JP-UM-A-56-123320 discloses a technique in which a through hole is provided in a display region, and a sealing material is provided in the through hole in order to prevent impurities from intruding into an electro-optical material layer. That is, the electro-optical material layer is sealed by the sealing material. In addition, there is a further known technique in which a sealing material is provided around the through hole in a display region and an encapsulating member made of resin or the like is further provided so as to cover the sealing material and an inner surface of the through hole. According to this technique, thanks to the dual-sealing scheme, it is possible to reliably prevent impurities from intruding into the electro-optical material layer.
However, the above-mentioned known techniques have a problem in that a user can apparently discern the encapsulating member from the substrate around the hand spindle when the user watches the face of a watch because the substrate and the encapsulating member are made of different materials. At this time, the user may not like the appearance of the watch having the above structure. This may significantly influence marketability of products particularly in the case in which the products are watches or the like having a commercial value which is greatly influenced by the appearance thereof.